


Somebody Like You

by Lunarflare14



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarflare14/pseuds/Lunarflare14
Summary: If Hanzo had been smart he'd have turned tail and ran at 'Howdy'.  Not in a hundred years did he see the cowboy coming.orIt wasn't exactly at first sight but it was definitely a quick fall from there.





	

McCree wiped the sweat from his forehead as he finished lugging all the stuff out of his dorm. After four hours of hard labor, it looked almost exactly the way it had back in the day. He’d been the second to arrive after Lena and the first thing he’d need was a place to sleep that wasn’t full of boxes. The mattress and sheets smelled stale from being wrapped in plastic so next was laundry.

Ana would’ve been proud he’d grown to be a man who willingly did chores.

The others were scheduled to trickle in within the next few days. Some needed to wrap up stuff back home and others hadn’t answered the call just yet.

He hauled an armful of laundry with him to the machine in the utility room off to the side of the rooms. Loading it evenly, he put in some of the soap and turned it on. He wandered off to the kitchen to grab a snack. Lena was there, eating the donuts he’d gotten at the store earlier and he frowned. “Trace, there had better be some of that left for me.”

“You know it, cowboy. I wouldn’t get in the way of you and your sweet tooth.”

He took one from the bag. “That’s my girl.”

“Place hasn’t changed at all, has it?”

“Bit more clutter than I remember. Ain’t nothing a little elbow grease can’t fix.”

Lena made a face. “Since when does Jesse McCree know anything about ‘elbow grease’?”

He laughed. “Life on the run’ll do that to ya. Learn to clean up after yourself, gotta be like a ghost.”

A noise came in over the intercom, then Athena’s voice. “We have new arrivals. They are headed to Lab C.”

Lena grinned, as she lept up. McCree followed her out and she turned, walking backwards towards the lab. “Oh I hope it’s, Angie! Or Fareeha. Maybe both-- she did imply there was more then one. This is all so exciting. Every new person to arrive is like Christmas coming early!”

“You were always the people person. All that socializin’ made you happier than a dead pig in sunshine.”

She frowned. “How--? Nevermind, I don’t want to know. Let’s get up there and greet them!”

They hurried up to the lab, it was closer to the front gate then the dorms and it was only the three of them, until now. When they entered in through the front and headed up the stairs the first thing McCree saw was the familiar green glow of his favorite ninja standing near Winston’s terminal.

Lena flung herself at the cyborg. “Genji!”

“Lena. Jesse.” He opened his robotic arms as McCree came in to join the hug. It was only then he noticed the floating omnic behind him. “I missed you both.”

“We missed you, love! It’s been ages!”

Jesse cut her off. “Who’s this fella?”

The omnic stuck out his hand as McCree let go of Genji. “I am Tekhartha Zenyatta. I have heard much about you from Genji. I have been his mentor for some time now. I have come at his behest to join in your cause.”

McCree shook the hand. “Well that’s mighty fine of ya, Mr. Zenyatta. Might fine. I’m Jesse McCree, and this here is Lena Oxton.”

“It is nice to meet you, Jesse McCree.”

He chuckled. “McCree is fine.” Lena started in on trying to get the details of what Genji had been up to when Jesse finally noticed the man in the corner. He was staring at Jesse like he was a three legged dog in a horse race, Japanese if the outfit meant anything, and he had these brown eyes-- big and rich. His hair was pulled back and greying at the temples. Couldn’t have been a day older than him but a half a foot shorter for sure.

Unsure what to say McCree tipped his hat a bit. “Howdy.”

The other man’s eyes widened then he snapped out of it. “Greetings.”

“Oh!” Genji pulled himself away from Lena to walk over to the other man. “This is… My brother.”

Jesse raised an eyebrow at the ninja. He’d heard about his brother, and none of it had been good but that was a long time ago. Jesse looked back at Hanzo.

Genji had never said Hanzo was pretty as summer sunshine.

Hanzo gave a short bow. “I have come at Genji’s request to offer my skills to Overwatch.”

Jesse let out a low whistle. “Shoot, Genj, you’ve got two new recruits already.” Jesse came forward and offered his hand. “McCree.”

Hanzo looked at it for a really long time then at his brother. The cyborg nodded and Hanzo shook the offered hand. “Hanzo.”

Jesse didn’t mention the first name thing. Genji had mentioned the Japanese had a thing about names back in the day. Names, and honorifics, and such. The guy was probably just playing along with the western customs. “Hanzo... Welcome to the crew.” He smiled warmly and Hanzo pulled his hand back a little quickly. He muttered something Japanese to Genji and the ninja laughed.

His japanese was rusty so he didn’t understand a lick of it but Genji’s response had Hanzo scoffing. He looked to Genji who just shook his head. Lena had started talking Zenyatta’s ear off about monks so McCree waved them to follow. “Let’s get out of Winston’s hair and find ya’ll some space.”

He walked them to the dorms, he and Genji led the way and Hanzo lagged behind Lena and Zenyatta, looking around them. Jesse leaned close to Genji. “What’d your brother say?”

Genji shrugged. “He asked if I had told you to act as you do.”

“Act as I do what?”

“Nothing. He probably has just never seen a real cowboy before.” That last bit pinged at a lie, but he let it go. McCree looked back at Hanzo to find him looking at him. Jesse quickly looked away. “Does my brother’s presence make you uncomfortable?”

“Naw, I should probably be asking you that.”

Genji looked ahead. “I have forgiven him. You know that.”

“I do.” He paused a moment, unable to stop himself from looking back again. Sure enough, Hanzo was still watching him. He gave him a smile and Hanzo looked away. “Were you that pretty before the robot bits?”

Genji laughed. “Prettier.”

“Damn. You said you were a heartbreaker. I believe ya now.”

His friend could always read him like a book. “I won’t tell you to leave him alone. You’ll learn soon enough.”

McCree bumped their shoulders together lightly. Not for the first time he remembered how much he’d missed him.

Genji’s dorm was next to his and it was full of old cleaning supplies. “Mine has some computer nonsense in it. Not like we expected to be back or nothing.”

Genji nodded. “I will start working on it.” Lena was still talking with Zenyatta. “I am sure my mentor will be fine with the empty room next to mine but…”

Hanzo was staring at a stain on the wall like it could tell his fortune if he looked long enough.

“Hanzo!” The other man nearly jumped out of his skin. “How’s about we find you a space of your own? We got more than just this hall here.”

Hanzo nodded and followed him. “Got a preference? High? Low? All of’em are pretty much the same; full of junk and in need of a scrub down, but the beds are soft enough and some of the view’ll have you whistlin’ dixie.” The shorter man said nothing, just followed Jesse up the stairs. “Alright, not much for talkin’-- that’s dandy. I’m a gabber if you ain’t noticed, so I’ll have to beg your pardon on that one.”

He led him up to the top floor. In the final days no one had been using most of the dorms there because of the climb. He opened a door near the middle of the hall and laughed.

“So this is where they put all the fun stuff.” There was the old karaoke machine, a TV, some game consoles, and boxes he thought might be the old communal library. He moved some of the stuff out of the way. “This was Brigitte’s room I think? She gave it up when a room on the second floor opened up. But look’it. He gestured for Hanzo to come to the window. It was larger than in the other rooms. “Fire escape. Leads to the roof. Damn fine view of the sea too.”

Hanzo looked out at the water with a far off look.

“What’s the verdict? Will it do?”

Hanzo nodded.

“Perfecto. Let’s get this out of here. It belongs in the rec room downstairs anyway.” Together they hauled the stuff out one by one. “You got any stuff you need to bring up?”

“No.” McCree was pretty sure it was a lie. Then after a beat. “Thank you for assisting me. This room is… It’s good.”

McCree grinned. “Glad to hear it. Me and Lena will probably be back up here for this junk.” He gestured to the stuff the moved out of the room. “Now don’t be a stranger. I showed you this room to give you some privacy, not to hide in.”

Hanzo frowned. “I… will do my best?”

“I’m sure you will, compadre. I’ll let you settle in then.” McCree tipped his hat. “Dinner’s at eight.”

With that he returned to his floor to help Genji. He couldn’t put the grin away even once he’d left. Sure as shootin’ he was in trouble.

 

* * *

 

  
Hanzo was sure when he first saw McCree, it’d been a horrible joke his brother was pulling on him. They had always joked back in the day that all Americans were cowboys. So when a genuine cowboy walked in, he was sure it was some strange joke Genji was trying to pull. But it wasn’t. McCree just… was like that.

Who was like that?

Then the room? It was perfect. He’d helped Hanzo before assisting even Genji, who he knew was McCree’s friend from their Overwatch days and must have known what he had done. It didn’t make sense. Eight o’clock was sooner than he’d have liked and he headed downstairs. Genji wasn’t in his room and neither was Zenyatta. Hanzo eyed McCree’s door and without much of a choice he knocked. “Hold up, I’m comin’.” Hanzo waited and when the door opened McCree was there, shirtless and toweling down his hair. “Oh, hey there! What brings you down here?”

Hanzo blinked absently.

McCree was… very tan.

“I do not know where dinner is to be held.”

McCree smacked his forehead and smiled sheepishly. “Course you are, why would you know where it is?”

Hanzo blinked further. “I… I was hoping you could direct me towards the dining area.”

But the other man shook his head, grabbing a red flannel shirt from a closet. “Naw, this place is huge. I’ll walk you. After dinner if ya want I can give you a tour.”

“That will not be--”

“Uh uh, you’re new and it’s only right someone show you around.”

Hanzo didn’t know what to say. He was very confused. “That will not be necessary, I--”

Suddenly, McCree frowned. “Oh… I mean if you prefer maybe Genji do it you could ask him. Makes sense. He’s your brother. Look’it me, getting ahead of myself trying to be hospitable.”

Hanzo felt like an ass. Of course, he was just trying to show him some hospitality. There wasn’t a need to be suspicious. “No… On second thought, your assistance getting acquainted with the facilities would be much appreciated.”

Now the cowboy was grinning again. “Well then, it’d be a honor.”

Hanzo felt his face go red. “The dining area?”

McCree nodded. “Right, this’a way then.” Hanzo followed McCree out of the dorms and into the warm night air. The sea air whipped around them between the buildings. Falling in step beside McCree he took the opportunity to look around him and take in the Watchpoint. The cowboy was was quiet and Hanzo was grateful. Chatter was fine but sometimes silence good be good too. The sun was low in the sky and if left an orange glow. They walked past a comm tower and back towards the lab. Hanzo looked over at McCree to find him smiling at him.

He quickly looked away. “Were you stationed here when you were with Overwatch?”

McCree shrugged. “Yeah, for a bit, here and there. Tried to keep me abroad, since I was still wanted Stateside. Still wanted honestly… Not sure what that bounty is anymore.”

Hanzo nodded. “I am also a wanted man in my country.”

McCree raised an eyebrow. “Weren’t you there when Genji picked you up?”

Hanzo nodded again. “I visit our home once a year, despite the danger.” For a second it looked like he was going to ask more but he didn’t.

“Ballsy.”

Hanzo could help it. He let out a curt laugh. “I-- yes, I suppose that is one way to see it.”

“I spent the years out of Overwatch in the South and Mexico.”

He raised an eyebrow at him, amused. “Is that where you got so tan?”

McCree grinned. “Nope, I’m naturally brown as a boot in the mud. Get it from my momma.” Hanzo nodded. “Here it is.” They came to a door next to the lab entrance. It slid open and the others were already present. Genji and Zenyatta were setting the table for four spots at the huge table while Lena was in the kitchen. “Aw, Trace don’t tell me you’re cooking again tonight.”

“Winston is running late on the repairs to the jet. Said to get cooking.”

The cowboy rolled his eyes. Hanzo furrowed his brows, confused and mildly concerned. “She’s never been the best cook and it is Winston’s turn.”

Lena rolled her eyes back. “I didn’t try to be fancy this time, love. Spaghetti and meatballs from the freezer. You’re welcome.”

McCree leaned in a little, invading Hanzo space so that the others couldn’t hear. “I give her a hard time but I’d take a bullet for that girl. She’s family. We all were back in the day. Hope you like grocery store Italian.”

Hanzo felt his cheeks heat up at McCree’s proximity and ignored it.

McCree didn’t notice. He just went to the table. The lack of place setting for his brother reminded Hanzo that Genji was… different now. It would take getting use to. Part of him wanted to ask why they attended dinner at all. “I have yet to meet this… Winston. Was he the one who sent out the recall?”

“Yes. And word of advice, amigo-san? Don’t call him a monkey.”

Hanzo frowned. “Why would I do--” but before he could ask, a massive gorilla came through the door.

“Ah, I see Athena let you in. Sorry, I was--”

McCree waved his hand dismissively. “Yeah, yeah, the jet. We know.”

Winston held out his hand to Hanzo. “You must be Genji’s brother. Welcome to Gibraltar.”

Hanzo took it and his hand was small compared to the… gorilla’s. Genji had failed to mention that. They hadn't really talked much on the road though. He was torn between asking how and being polite. “I am Hanzo Shimada. It is good to meet you.”

They sat at the table and Lena brought out a giant pot of spaghetti. He'd had it before-- noodles with tomato sauce and round chunks of meat.

McCree sat across from him and Hanzo pretended not to notice him watching his every move--which he was. It wasn’t as uncomfortable as it should’ve been. “So Hanzo, what’s your poison? Combat wise.”

He finished chewing the bite he'd taken. “Archery.”

McCree grinned. He seemed to do that a lot. “That why you got half your nips hanging out?”

Lena snorted and Genji let out a robotic laugh. It has been years since Hanzo had heard it. Winston winced and continued to eat like he hadn’t heard McCree ask. Hanzo smirked. “Yes. It allows full mobility of my arm when I shoot.” Normally such talk would offend him but he actually recognized the joke this time.

“I prefer guns but I'm a bit of a shape shooter myself. You'll have to show me later.”

Hanzo nodded and looked to his brother. The cyborg was most likely staring at him. Without facial features it was hard to tell what he was thinking. When they were young it took little more then a raise of an eyebrow or the twitch of his lip to know what Genji was thinking. Times had changed. Lena went on to ask the monk about the Shambali and the others listened, including McCree who watched the two talk, glancing at Hanzo every once in awhile to smile. Hanzo could only gaze back in confusion when it happened. McCree was a strange one.

After dinner McCree stood and stretched. “Hey Zen, I offered to show Hanzo here around. You're welcome to join.”

Zenyatta shook his head. “I do not require assistance finding my way. Athena provided me a full map upon arrival for me to download. I am grateful you wished to include me.”

McCree shrugged. “Your loss. I give the best tours.” He put a hand on Hanzo shoulder and he suppressed a surprised flinch. “You ready?”

“Yes.”

The cowboy smiled at him. “Let's roll.”

Hanzo let himself be led around the base, starting with the labs, then the comm towers, the dorms, the rec room all the way down to the launch pad. All the while McCree told him about the facilities in the lazy drawl of his. He did his best to pay attention but McCree didn’t seem to be looking for input. For most of his travels, he had been alone. He prefered it.

This was probably the most human interaction he’d had in several years.

They looped back around and ended up back at the dormitories. “And that the Watchpoint. What you think?”

“It is acceptable.”

McCree grinned. “One last place I gotta show ya. Might change your tune.” He beckoned for Hanzo to follow as he walked towards the dorms.

They made their way up the stairs, past the dorms and to the roof. McCree picked the lock on a chained shut door labeled roof access. He flung the door open. It was the top of the rock of Gibraltor.

“What are we--?”

McCree pointed over towards the shore line. A large white domed building was lit up as well as the surrounding walkways. “Can see the whole of thing from up here. Pretty picture ain’t it?”

Hanzo stared wide eyed. It was a very pretty view. He hadn’t seen one quite like it. Tearing his eyes from the sight he glared at McCree. “What is your game?”

McCree frowned. “Game?”

“You greet me like you don’t know my past--you must, since you and Genji were clearly close. Then you continue, with the room, the small talk, the tour? This?! What are you playing at?”

The cowboy grinned. “Not playing at nothin’. I got a bad past too, ya know. Ain’t tried to kill my brother or nothin’ but if anyone isn’t proud of where they’ve been it’s me. No right to go around judging people. Genji vouched for ya, too. But mostly?” There was a pause and McCree shrugged. “You seem fun.”

Hanzo bulked. No one had ever called him fun. Ever. Not even before he and Genji had their falling out. “What?”

“Didn’t even flinched about the nips comment. I mean come on, that’s great! I… I don’t really know you but you seem kinda of awesome.”

All he could do was gape at him. “You just said it. You don’t know me.”

“But I wanna.” And that had Hanzo’s face heating up like a tomato.

Oh no.

“Good luck with that.” He went to the edge and jumped down onto the fire escape.

McCree poked his head over the side. “See! Who does that?! Amazing. Nearly gave me a heart attack.”

Hanzo climbed in his window and shut it as quickly as he could. One thing was for sure, the cowboy had nerve.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is or what I'm doing but everyone else seems to be like "they don't get along at all at first"
> 
> and all I could think was "but what if they DID?"
> 
> so here they are.


End file.
